Talk:Blackwatch
About the reference, there is actually a famous regiment of Scottish soldiers called Black Watch. Person1 05:24, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah thats true althought they didn't meet with a good end in 1940. Have you consumed one where the missing gap comes in and they state their modoDerekproxy :I actually haven't have heard the Prototype Blackwatches' motto. Person1 01:55, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Should we combine the various soldiers' pages into this article? Person1 05:40, 21 June 2009 (UTC) No, the military and blackwatch are to different factions. the only thing they have in common is they shoot at Alex.--Supermutantslayer450 22:28, 25 August 2009 (UTC) In the game Jericho when you go trough a breach you meet a group of British soldiers called BlackWatch --Ryan Pierce 13:42, 25 June 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 Accuracy Guys, how accurate is the current Blackwatch logo on the page, cause I don't remember seeing this logo or I might have missed it. Can someone re-fresh my memory?(If you can upload an image or just tell me what part of the game it's shown) Also, I have made the new logo seen a few images detailing Heller, Should we replace the current one with this in-case no one can find the current one in-game. (A bit rough, I know.) [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 14:11, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :The current logo can be seen on the front of their tanks and, I think, on patches attached to their uniforms. But, if that's the new logo shown in Prototype 2, then it should be updated. We can always improve it when the game comes out. Person1 19:04, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Taggart Colonel Ian Taggart was NOT, as Sergeant James Heller would put it, "in the CENSORED Blackwatch." He just so happened to be in the field leading them along with his Marines. Blackwatchs sadism What's with these guys? Thwy're rounding up innocents for bioweapons tests, shooting who they're "protecting" and LAUGHING? Seriously, what the heck? Firstly, sign your posts. Secondly, they're SUPPOSED to be that way. Do you really think someone that isn't capable of harming innocents could be a member? The Labyrinth proves this. Heller was once nearly recruited to Blackwatch (he was unaware that he was being tested). Since he wouldn't shoot an unarmed person who was supposedly infected, he failed the test. To be a member of Blackwatch, a certain degree or ruthlessness or sadism is pretty much a requirement. However, both Prototype 1 and 2 show that not all of Blackwatch is this way. Thanatos606 03:42, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I know for a fact this biowar business requires someone willing to take an "end justifies the means" approach, but these guys are HUGE liabilities. Sure civilians are pretty much food for infected and all, but a Marine said, "They're laughing" regarding some Blackwatch soldiers who burned down a apartment and shot a woman. They also open up on Marines and seem to use the Corps as cannon fodder. Sure Cross is a good guy and Rooks was wise enough to just let Heller get his daughter and leave, but these Spectres aren't what you want. Anyone who enjoys shooting and burning their own like these guys do are, plain and simple, not who you want containing a biological outbreak THEY'RE responsible for. And they're playing with fire releasing Hunters on ORDINARY men and women. Oh, and call me Tex if you want. How exactly are they responsible for it? Mercer STOLE one of their weapons and used it on the populace at large. They try to contain the outbreak before if grows to large, but they're stopped by a super-powered madman with a grudge, amnesia, and the wrong impression. Honestly, pay close attention to both games. When Zeus or Heller aren't murdering the shit out of them, Blackwatch is successfully stopping the infection. Hell, Blackwatch almost stopped the virus TWICE in Prototype 1, but Zeus stopped them. The same thing happened in Prototype 2. And remember, to successfully stop a virus like Blacklight, innocents will be harmed. Who would be better for the job? The soldiers that can either enjoy their work (as sadistic as it is) or are capable of handling the stress of such a job? Or non-sadistic/ruthless soldiers that would endanger the world by having mercy on everyone? Spectres are what you NEED for that type of job. Thanatos606 04:32, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I remember them giving Gentek MONEY for Blacklight and enabling Mercer to make it ten times deadlier. Not too mention a Corporal was shooting civilians and FILMING the thing, his Sergeant only confiscating his camcorder for it being prohibited. And a officer berated a subordinte for murdering a family simply because he used ammo that could've been used on infected, and another one yelling at a trooper for defending a citizen. Let's not forget they're seen at either Test Site Washington and Test Site Jefferson watching infected murder civilians and not doing a single thing to stop it. ZEUSes interference did keep them from putting down the infection with bullets along with Colonel Taggarts retreat order, but they could've just MOABed Manhattan after destroying the bridges and tunnels. I know for a FACT those thermobaric bombs would've killed off anyone still in the Red Zone, but it beats condemning the rest of New York to something that would make Chernobyl look like a Girl Scouts Camp. Civilian casualties are UNAVOIDABLE and Zeus released the virus BOTH times, but there's still plenty of blame to go around. Not to mention they were gonna blame the Marines for NYC getting burned to a crisp by RANDALLS orders. In short, we can call MOST, NOT ALL, of Blackwatch war criminals. They've got motives but it doesn't excuse what they do. You can't make someone a criminal for something that blatantly had to be done. This is the kind of stuff Blackwatch was made for; to be the biggest assholes in the entire world so that others don't have to be. Yeah I know it rustles your jimmies that they have fun gunning down civilians (possibly infected or not) and are complete sociopaths most of the time but the only reason that the Prototype world is still in one piece is that they were around to be such assholes. And the only reason that large swathes of the Marine corps are still alive and in good mental health (you know, from not having to gun down civilians most of the time since that's what Blackwatch did /for them/) is because the specially trained and equipped Blackwatch was standing in between them and the Infected. As you know from ingame, none of the marines were wearing NBC gear in contrast to the Blackwatch troopers who always were. That means, one close combat scruffle with a zombie and you are infected as a marine. And therefore sceduled for execution. Handing out blame for the catastrophe is hardly fair either; Blackwatch/Gentek was made for the exact purpose of these kinds of experiments, nothing more and nothing less. Hating them for it is like hating a dog for barking; it's just what they do. And after all, someone needs to do it or the whole world will come down. Or the government that created this organization in the first place will lose it's monopoly/ advantage in biological warfare which might as well amount to the same thing. This organization did not found itself, it was made by the government for just this purpose. Sacrificing a city in the name of the survival of the whole world is a bargain any government would do. Playing the paladin is all nice and okay if the death toll would number somewhere in the double digits but the whole world is too much of a risk to take. Nuking the city might actually have been the best idea after all; given that since the city was not nuked properly Mercer survived and went on to start the whole mess that happened in Prototype 2. This is the kind of large-scale bumfuckery that needs the big sledgehammer to solve and it is a given that unrelated people will croak it along the way but hey; that's what it was made for. Also, Chernobyl a girl scouts camp? That is in comparison to a single modern nuclear warhead one of the most flawed arguments I have ever heard. Chernobyl had tons (TONS, I am not exaggerating here) of nuclear material sitting in what amounts to boiling pot which then exploded due to overpressure in the water system (not a nuclear explosion, however) and showered the landscape in bits of reactor, uranium and plutonium. Abnormal amounts of it, in fact. A nuclear warhead of the configuration used in the game has less than 20 kilograms (given the high density and weight, that's a fist-sized ball) which are mostly consumed in the initial chain reaction and I expect it to scour Manhattan to a flat glassy finish and blast most of the surrounding quarters like a gigantic sander combined with heat rays and the obvious blast wave shattering everything in range. There would be relatively little fallout however; just like in the case of Hiroshima where there have been people living for decades again. So to sum up: Blackwatch. Not Good. Not Bad. The right guys for the right job. Because you wouldn't, really wouldn't, and in most cases couldn't be in their shoes. No matter how necessary it might have been. Also, sign your goddamn posts. FaceMeltor 18:51, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, civilians and Marines get construction worker gear and balaclavas while Gentek and Blackwatch gives their guys nice, fancy gas masks. And Hellers team, Ninja Three-Three, was basically on a suicide mission IN THE RED ZONE. What's anyone doing GOINg to the Red Zone? Seriously, until Heller cleaned the place up Manhattan was practically Chernobyl as Rooks put it. Only with zombies instead of radiation. And the reason I couldn't be in their shoes is that I'd get killed by that incompetent idiot Randall for pointing out, "Sir, we and Gentek are playing with fire here!" Randall only cared about retrieving Greene-he didn't give a crap who suffered. Instead of cleaning up the infection, he had his men repeatedly go out of their way to kill Mercer when they cou;d've just let him sulk in his sisters apartment while they did what he practically did all game. Seriously, even Cross, one of the most loyal and trust soldiers in Blackwatch, decided, "Screw Randall, I'm gonna help ZEUS and do my job." And they let Gentek play around with Greene ON MANHATTAN ISLAND! Gee, an insane mental hospital patient living in a ten-million plus city. WHAT could go wrong? And they could've killed Greene and PARIAH in Hope. Should've just shot 'en all and burned them to ashes to make sure. Tex the Spartan 22:18, May 21, 2012, Central Daylight Time >WHAT could go wrong? Not very much actually given that Manhattan is completely surrounded by water and that this is one of the few natural barriers that can effectively stop Redlight. And don't go claiming that getting Greene back was a bad idea; before she showed up the zombies were barely organized and could have been wiped out in a matter of days. It was only the idiotic Mercers' intervention that released her from her captivity and gave the infection the heart of the hive mind. She is the one that created the Hunters and the Hydras, the Infecteds only reliable way of taking down human armored vehicles. Following these events of course Blackwatch would focus all attention on both Greene and Mercer because one was actively making everything go to hell and the other was throwing wrenches into Blackwatchs' clean-up efforts. I'll leave you to figure out who is who because I have no idea. Mercer kept wrecking important stuff that Blackwatch used to clear out the Infection (for ex. Bloodtox) while Greene as the Hive Mother was the nerve center that needed taking down to cripple the infection hard enough to take down properly. Remember those huge Leader Hunters? Remember how they kept wrecking your lifebar with unending overhead slams? Now take into consideration that Mercer has way more life than an Abrams tank. She made those things and Mercer set her loose. It's obvious that they would concentrate on those two. Also, for Blackwatch doctrine everything virus-related that is not carrying a Blackwatch logo (D-Codes) = evil and needs to be purged with the touch of cleansing flame. For good reason after all, anything related to the virus was killing Blackwatch left and right. Mercer had it on his agenda for the whole game to 'make Blackwatch pay for what they did to me' like the biggest emo in the entire world who couldn't accept that his powers were kick-ass and he could go out and be so cool it would be unfunny. Randall wasnt so stupid in the end too, I mean, even if his decisions were pretty damn heavy-handed he was along with as much enthusiasm as no one else; he even surrendered an arm to the whole mess and still kept going without slowing down. You have to respect that in a man. Cross could and should be judged a traitor to the Blackwatch creed by even the nicest of standards; after all, as we know from part 2, Mercer is clearly capable of deception and lying. He could have just as easily strung him along for more info and then betrayed him (like he did to Heller in part 2). Then all of Cross' efforts would have damaged his beloved organization even more. And why the grunts wouldn't trust Mercer; hell, e's some slimy viral spaghetti hell-bent on gobbling you and all of your friends up who only want to stop this virus infection from spreading, no matter the cost. I can kinda feel them on the issue of trust here. 20:40, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, guys whose boss yells at people for helping citizens out are totally worth fighting to save. Seriously, some Blackbox recording in the Green Zone had Rooks yelling at a soldier for saving a women from being raped. "Blacwatch = Baby killers" Is it just bad writing or is it awful writing? As other users has pointed out, Blackwatch was created by the US government following the hope incident, it is a cruel and brutal military organization, but necessary when you are talking about dealing with deadly biological viruses and mutagens on the scale as big as Redlight and Blacklight. Now, they were not nice by any means in Prototype 1, but their main goal was still trying to contain and suppress the virus by all costs, and any civilian casualties they make are in the name of the containment of the virus and the ultimate survival of the human race. They are not the good guys, but they are what humanity on the whole ultimately needed. But in Prototype 2, the writers make them out to be complete monsters, they capture innocent cilivians, infect them on purpose/put them in a room with infected monsters just to see how the monsters work/release the monsters in camps filled with innocents, and shoot them and then laugh about it, paying GENTEK to create even more deadly viruses and monsters for their weapons program. Seriously, they write as if every single Blackwatch member is a homicidal psychopath who takes joy in killing children. They might as well make it even more obvious by showing the Blackwatch members having their "Blackwatch weekly baby meat barbeque party(Featuring a Puppy Killing Contest)". I just think that the only reason why the writers in Prototype 2 turn Blackwatch into a bunch of baby seal clubbers is because it is the only way they can make Heller seem less of a horrible, sociopathic and whiny bitch of a protagonist who goes apeshit if someone even dares to look at him wrong. Seriously? Heller failing the Blackwatch test? From the story, we see Heller enjoying all the murderous carnage that he causes. Personally, I think he would have fit in nicely with all those other psychopath. ...Also for that matter, where do they get all the psychopaths? Tens of thousands of them probably died in during the events of Prototype 1 and 2, are the writers suggesting that there are that many psychopathic soldiers just waiting to be accepted into Blackwatch? And that all the tens of thousands of those people are all more than happy to burn kittens alive? --~Idisagree, also known as Happy Kitty 22:36, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Well I don't know for sure but that 'sensible' Blackwatch you saw in part 1 got mostly eaten and slaughtered by Mercer. Maybe they just took some mildly-crazy guys and stuck them together so they could make each other even more crazy? I mean, the command structure was mostly swiss chesse by the time Mercer was done with them and I can only imagine stuff going further downhill from there. If Cross had survived to take over after disposing of Randall then maybe the whole thing would not have gone as badly as it did. FaceMeltor 18:07, May 25, 2012 (UTC) There were precisely two guys in Blackwatch that were sensible in any form of the word; Cross and Rooks. Just about the remaining 90% are just gung-ho murderers who, as the levels at Test Sites Washington and Jefferson show they have no problem with Gentek murdering civilians. Blackwatch having no regard for Marines/Cops Okay, why does the 1st Biological Warfare Command seem to have little to zero concern for the lives of their allies? Marines are explicity stated to be cannon fodder/shock troops for Blackwatch and were to be blamed for everything should the city be burned down-which happens twice in about two years. Plus we all saw what Heller and the rest of Ninja Three-Three on patrol in the Red Zone-I don't know why they were on that suicide mission considering Manhattan was pure **** by that point. And apparently a lot of the surviving NYPD got killed or something to "prevent the spread of the infection." Why do these guys seem to consider their fellow servicemen/woman disposable tools? Fingerless gloves Why do Blackwatch troops use fingerless gloves? They have gas masks but no full gloves? Tex the Spartan Secrecy Seriously, how was Blackwatch able to maintain secrecy? It has an awfully large amount of equipment for a black ops unit, a presumably large budget and tens of thousands of troops. How were they able to maintain secrecy with all of this stuff? ----About the secrecy, i think the blackwatch superiors have many contacts, or pawns, with very power in the mass media and the white house.----